Il frutto maledetto
by emily930
Summary: Sasuke va via da Konoha, portando con se la sorellina di nove anni. La bambina si trova bene tra gli uomini di Orochimaru. Il giorno del suo sedicesimo compleanno, viene rapita dall' Organizazione. Itachi è costretto a violentare la sorellina. Però tutto sembra normale, lei lo perdona. Ma tre mesi dopo, inspiegabilmente, tenta il suicidio...
1. Capitolo 1

Non possiedo Naruto. Attenzione: Incesto tra fratelli e violenza sessuale. Recensite è continuate a leggere. Non fermatevi al primo capitolo

Sedici anni prima

Per i coniugi Uchiha sarebbe stato il terzo figlio. Dopo Itachi e Sasuke, la nascita del bambino era attesa con impazienza. I due bambini non vedevano l'ora di vedere il fratellino o la sorellina. Morivano di curiosità. Da quando Mikoto gli aveva detto che presto sarebbe nato, i bambini continuavano a chiedere se il omento della nascita era arrivato. Allora la donna scoppiava a ridere, è gli spiegava che dovevano aspettare ancora un po'. Ora era incinta di quattro mesi. Era già tutto pronto. Sasuke si era dovuto spostare nella stanza di Itachi, cosa che non aveva reso felice nessuno dei due. Ma dopo qualche giorno si erano abituati a dover dividere la stessa stanza, qualche volta cerano ancora delle discussioni. Però le cose andavano molto meglio. Almeno adesso, il maggiore non chiudeva più fuori in corridoio, il fratello minore. I membri del Clan, non perdevano occasione per fare le loro congratulazioni e auguri per la nuova gravidanza. La loro vicina gli aveva augurato che fosse una bambina, dopo due maschi i sarebbe stato bello. Mikoto sperava più che altro che il bambino nascesse sano e forte, il senno non aveva importanza. La culla era pronta, come tutto il resto. Tutto era perfetto, mancava solo il bambino.

Mikoto era intenta a lavare i piatti, Itachi era accanto a lei che asciugava le stoviglie che lei gli passava. Sasuke gli guardava.- Sei fortunato d'avere solo tre anni -nota il maggiore. Entrambi i bambini hanno i capelli corti, neri e gli occhi dello stesso colore. i assomigliavano molto. La donna sorride.- Quando tuo fratello sarà grande farete a turni per aiutarmi -lo consola.- Spero sia una femmina -afferma Itachi. La donna lava l'ultimo pianto è lo fissa curiosa, mentre le lo passa perché lo metta a posto, dopo averlo asciugato- Perché? -chiede.- Così sarà lei a doverti aiutare. Questo è un lavoro da nonne -sentenzia. La donna alza li occhi al cielo. Alza la mano è gli da una piccola botta sulla testa. Non da farli male.- Se ragioni così già a sette anni, non oso immaginare quando sarai grande -osserva, però le sue labbra si curvano in un dolce sorriso. Si china è sfiora con le labbra la testa del primogenito. Non vuole essere cattiva, ma ne anche che il figlio diventi un maschilista. Come la maggior parte degli uomini del loro clan. Per sua fortuna suo marito non era così, col passare degli anni le donne del clan stavano ottenendo la loro indipendenza. Stufe di dover dipendere dai mariti e non poter mai dire quello che pensavano. Però le cose stavano cambiando, a poco poco.

La donne sente una forte fitta al ventre. Si piega in due dal dolore.- Ah -urla. Cade a terra priva di sensi. I due figli si precipitano verso di lei. Itachi fa cadere per terra il piatto che si frantuma.- Mamma, che hai? -chiede. Sasuke si avvicina- Mamma hai male? -chiede.

Fuori dal villaggio...

Una donna anziana, curva, si regge con un bastone." Posso percepire il dolore di una donna incinta" uno strano bagliore appare nei suoi occhi. Sotto il braccio tiene una sacca di colore marrone, dalla quale tira fuori uno strano frutto di colore rosso scuro.- è finalmente arrivato il momento -dice una vocina, stridula.- Dopo anni, finalmente potrò rinascere. Grazie a quel bambino. Il dolore di quella donna sarà la mia occasione di rinascita -continua la voce.- Si finalmente il destino si compierà, grazie a quel bambino è sua madre -sussurra ancora la voce.- Salverai quella piccola vita, così da poter rinascere tramite lei -acconsente l'anziana. S'incammina con passo lento. Ripone il frutto nella sacca. Bisognava solo avere pazienza, convincere la donna non sarebbe stato difficile. Se gli si prometteva la salvezza del suo bambino. Senza accorgersene l'avrebbe condannato.

Poche ore dopo...

Fugaku, sta parlando con un medico è preoccupato per la moglie.- Allora come sta? -chiede. L'uomo, sospira è si avvicina al letto. La donna era ancora in stato di incoscienza. Immobile con gli occhi chiusi.- Sospetto un'aborto, temo che non ci sia più niente d'affare. L'unica cosa che resta è operarla per rimuovere il feto. Per evitare complicazioni -sentenzia. L'uomo, sente una morsa allo stomaco. Si appoggi al muro per non cadere a terra. Si passa una mano tra i capelli."Il nostro bambino" pensa, il volto pieno di dolore.- Mi dispiace -dice il medico. Lo lascia solo nella stanza. Fugaku si volta verso la moglie." Come faccio a dirglielelo"si chiede. Come poteva dirle che il loro bambino non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Complicazioni. La natura avvolte era d'avvero imprevedibile e crudele. Prima ti da un figlio, poi te lo toglie ancora prima che venga al mondo, prima di vederlo. Almeno gli aveva dato il tempo per affezionarsi. Però per sua moglie era diverso, lei quel bambino, probabilmente, l'aveva sentito suo fin dal momento in cui si era accorta di essere incinta." Non voglio fare un'altra tentativo. Mi bastano Sasuke e Itachi. Non ho bisogno di un' altro figlio"pensa. No che non avesse voluto il terzo figlio, anzi l'aveva desiderato molto. Però visto come era andata a finire, non voleva ripetere l'esperienza.

La porta si apri. Nella stanza entro una donna anziana, a lui sconosciuta. Non l'aveva mai vista al villaggio della Foglia.- Cosa vuole? -chiede.- Sono colei che può salvare tuo figlio -afferma.- Come? -chiede. Cos'era una pazza? Il medico ha detto che non cera speranza, come poteva quella donna salvare il bambino?- Se ne vada -disse freddamente, si precipita alla porta è l'apre.- No -la voce veniva da Mikoto, era debole.- Ma cara, non sappiamo chi è questa donna è una completa sconosciuta -nota. Mikoto, si siede, con sforzo ma ci riesce. Si appoggia al bordo del letto, appoggiata allo schienale.- Avvicinati -chiama l'anziana. Esasperato e nervoso, Fugaku lascia la stanza, sbattendo la porta. Mikoto resta sola con la sconosciuta. Nota che tiene sotto il braccio una sacca- Come intende aiutarmi? -chiede curiosa" Sono pronta a tutto per salvare il mio bambino"pensa decisa.

La sconosciuta si avvicina, tira fuori dalla sacca uno strano frutto- Cose? non lo mai visto prima -chiede, ansiosa.- Questo frutto salverà il suo bambino, si fidi di me -afferma.- Ma come è un frutto? -Mikoto non sa cosa pensare" Afose mio marito ha ragione questa donna è pazza" pensa. Non ha il coraggio d dirglielelo. Cosa gli costava provare.- Va bene -risponde, senza esitazione. Prende il frutto che gli porge. L'osserva gli sembrava buono, l'aspetto era invitante.- Ma l'avverto ci saranno delle conseguenze -l'avverte l'altra. La fissa impietrita e preoccupata.- Quali conseguenze? -chiede. Ma lei non risponde è esce dalla stanza lasciandola sola." Quali conseguenze'"si chiede. Posa il frutto sul comodino accanto al letto. Sta esitando. Sente un'altra fitta al grembo. Riprende il frutto è lo morde, non si preoccupa più. Dopo qualche morso lo può ingoiare. Stranamente non ha un nocciolo" Strano disolito i frutti. Beh alcuni non hanno il nocciolo" pensa. Sente una grande energia, stava già meglio. Riesce persino ad 'alzarsi.- Infermiera -chiama. Poco dopo una donna appare

- Voglio essere di nuovo visitata -chiede. Sorprendentemente l'anziana aveva ragione, il suo bambino stava di nuovo bene, il medico non sa spiegarselo. Dava già il piccolo per spacciato. Mikoto scoppia i lacrime, ma sono di gioia. Il suo piccolo è salvo la donna aveva ragione" Vorrei ringraziarla. Suo marito cerco la donna, ma nessuno la conosceva. Era come se fosse stata inghiottita dalla faccia della Terra. Però i due coniugi non ci fecero caso, talmente erano felici.

Cinque mesi dopo...

Mikoto stava partorendo, il dolore era fortissimo. Gli sembrava peggio delle altre due volte.o forse era solo una sua impressiona. Non sa da quanto è entrata in travaglio, gli paiono ore. Ha scelto di partorire in casa, come con li altri due igli. Guarda fuori dalla finestra, ormai è buio le stelle brillano nel cielo notturno. La luna è piena, splende in tutta la sua bellezza. Nota le foglie sui rami che si muovono scosse dal un leggero soffio di vento.- Coraggio un'ultima spinta ci siamo -la incoragià l'ostetrica.- Forza. Spinge con tutte le sue forze. Silenzio. Che viene rotto da un pianto.- Congratulazioni Mikoto è una bambina -annuncia la donna- Fumino -dice- Si chiamerà Fumino -decreta. Suo marito che gli era stato accanto fin dall'inizio, tenendole la mano., sordie- è Fumino sia.- Ha una voglia a forma di albero, sulla spalla destra-nota la dotoressa, l'avvolge è gli è la mette tra le braccia. Fumino fissa la mamma con i suoi occhi neri, un sorriso appare sulle sue labbra.- è così bella. L'anzana aveva detto che ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze. Eppure la Gravidanza ha continuato normalmente è perfetta -decreta.- Era pazza, probabilmente cara. Non pensarci, il marito gli da un bacio sula guancia.

Fugaku, nota i figli sullo stipite della porta, sembrano intimoriti e curiosi.- non volete conoscere la sorellina? -chiede, fsacendoli in sorriso incoraggiante. I due bambini entrano nella stanza. Il primo ad''avvicinarsi è Sasuke, Itachi si tiene a distanza. Mikoto gli mostrea la bambina. I capelli della neonata, quei pochi già presenti sono scuri.- Itachi vieni a vederlaè bella -afferma. Il maggiore si avvicina è osserva la piccola- Si è bella -accosente. Fugaku, sente il Chakra della piccola" è molto forte, troppo per una bambina normale "pensa. non lo dice, per non far preoccupare la moglie. Il mattino dopo Fugaku scoprì che era stato ritrovato il cadavere del'anziana, che aveva dato il frutto alla mogli. La donna era morta per cause naturlai. Il suo corpo era stato trovato senza vita poco distante dal villaggio della foglia" è morta. Non potrà più darmi delle spiegazioni"con la sua morte si era portata il segreto nella tomba. Cercarono i parenti della donna, ma nessuno sembrava conoscerla. Nella sacca che portava con se, avevano trovato degli strani fiori rosso scuro, con un buonissimo profumo. Nessuno sapeva che fiori erano, non erano mai stati visti prima.

Nei giorni seguenti, si accorse, che i fiori non appassivano. Erano ancora belli, nel vaso, sul tavolo del salotto." come è possibile?" si chiese, si avvicina al tavolo. Sfiora con la mano i petali di un fiore. Era passata una settimana è quei fiori erano ancora come quando gli aveva trovati. Possibile che non appassivano? Anche il loro profumo era uguale. Immutati. Quei fiori gli davno un senso di inquetudine, non sapeva perchè li tenesse ancora lì. Fugaku, sapeva che era meglio buttarli, rischiava di mettere in ansia la moglie. Ma non ci riusciva, qualcosa gli impediva di buttare quei fiori. Il mpistilli erano di colore nero, cerano delle macchioline dello stesso colore sui fiori." Forse sono geneticamente modificati" ragiona, poteva essere. Avevsa fatto delle ricerche, niente. Nessun libro di Botanica parla di fiori così. Possibile che nessuno ne sapeva niente? Col passare del tempo inizio a ignorarli, dimmenticandosi perfino della loro esistenza.

Un'anno dopo.

è sera. Ormai era tardi, ma la piccola Fumino non aveva voglia di dormire. Sua madre, tentva di farla addormentare già da un'ora. Aveva tentato con una ninna nanna, con una favola. Tutto inutile. La bambina era più sveglia di lei, vispa. Gli occhi scuri spalancati, stava seduta appoggiata al bordo del letto.- Ma perchè non dormi -commenta la donna disperata. La bambina, non risponde. La fissa attentamente, sorride.- Lo fai apposta? -chiede Mikoto. Prende la bambina in braccio, sollevandola dal lettino. La mette per terra. La bambina lascia la stanza. Cammina piano. Va in sala. Dove trova Itachi. Il fratello è in piedi d'avanti alla porta d'ingresso. è coperto di sangue, come il Kunai. Ma la piccola non ci fa caso. Come poteva? è solo una bambina di un'anno. Sorride, allunga le braccia, gli va incontro. Itachi rimane serio, mentre fissa la sorellina. Si china verso di lei. Gli occhi dell'Uchiha erano in modalita Sharingan.- Fumino, perfavore -la chiama Mikoto. Quando la donna entra in salotto, rimane pietrificata. Alla vista del sangue sul corpo del figlio.- Cosa sta succedendo? -chiede.

Prima che possa dire altro, Il ragazzo lancia il kunai, colpendola in pieno ptto. La donna non urla, cade a terra. Morta. Fumino, apre è hiude gli occhi. Chiama la madre. Si avvicina al suo corpo. Prende il Kunai, è lo solleva, estrendolo dal corpo ormai senza vita. Gli occhi della donna sono spalancati. Fugaku irrompe nella stanza, rimane purè lui pietrificato. La bambina lo guarda, l'aarma ancora in mano.- Mikoto -chiama la moglie. Fissa il figlio maggiore- Cosa hai fatto? -chiede. Itachi tira fuori un'altra arma, la tira colpendo il padere all'addome. L'umo si piega in due dal dolore, cade a terra. Il sangue esce dalla ferita. Fissa il figlio. Fumino, non si rende conto di quello che sta succedendo. Gli sorride, il kunai gli cade di mano. Chiama purè lui. Il fratello prende l'arma da terra.- Perchè? -chiede l'uomo, prima che il figlio maggiore lo colpisca alla gola. Lo sguardo di Itachi cade sul vaso di fiori sul ancora come un'anno fa. Prende il vaso è lo getta per terra, si sente un ruomore di vetri rotti. Guarda verso la sorellina, la quale è seduta accanto al cadavere della madre.

Si avvicina alla piccola è la prende in braccio. La porta nella sua camera. La mette nel lettino- Dormi. Mikoto non era riuscita per due ore a farla dormire, ma quando il fratello gli dice di farlo chieude gli occhi è si addormenta subito. Prima di andare via, il maggiore degli Uchiha, passa nella camera che divide con il fratello. Dorme ancora come se nulla fosse, non si era accorto di nulla. La piccola aveva assistito alla scena, ma ben presto avrebbe dimmeticato tutto, non sembrava neppure essersi accorta di quello che era sucesso. I giorno dopo la strage del clan fu scoperta, gli unici soppravissuti erano Sasuke e la piccola Fumino. Si erano salvati dalla strage, erano stati risparmiati. I due bambini erano ancora vivi. La più piccolanon si rendeva neppure conto della situazione. Sasuke non parlava, stringeva a se la sorellina, come per protegerla. Cosa che avrebbe fato per tutti gli anni seguenti.

Sasuke entro in Academia, mentre sua sorella no. La bambina preferiva stare lontno dai combatimenti. Gli piacevano molto i fiori e gli alberi. Ormai aveva nove anni, suo frtello aveva finito l'accademia. Era fiera di lui. La sua attenzione venne catturato da un albero che stava appassendo. Si avvicina, sfiora i petali con le dita, piccoli è di colore rosa chiaro. Allontana la mano- Povero fiorellino -commente. Tocca il gambo e chiude gli occhi. Quando alontana la mano, il fiore eradi nuovo bello. Il suo Chakra l'aveva fatto tornare bello. Sorride. Si allontana dal fiore. Si dirige verso casa." Chissa se Sasuke è già a casa" si chiede. Arrivata a casa, va in camera del fratello. lo trova intento sa preparare uno zaino.- Parti per una missione? -chiede. L'avrebbe lasciata per paritre con i suoi amici? Per qualche missione pericolosa. Sasuke, si volta auardarla.- Noi partiamo -la coregge. Lo fissa sopresa- Cosa io non sono un Ninja -protesta.- Un vero spreco, visto quanto è pottente il tuo Chakra -nota, chiude la lo zaino.

Fumino, si avvicina al fratello, si siede sul letto difianco allo zaino.- Hia il permesso per lasciare il villaggio? -chiede. Temeva di no- No -risponde lui, infatti. Avrà purè nove anni, ma sa bene che ce bisogno del permesso del Hokage per lasciare il villaggio.- Verremo considerati dei traditori -protesta. Il fratello, la guarda intensamente. negli occhi. Lei chiude gli occhi quando gli riapre, sono in modalita Sharingan.- Non ho scelta, vero? -chiede Il fratello scuote la testa. Chiude e riapre gli occhi, sono tornati di nuovo neri.- D'accordo fratellone ti seguiro -accosente.-Dove andiamo? -chiede, mentre ece dalla stanza- Da Orochimaru . Lei lo fissa impitrita, sconvolta, impaurita. Poi annuisce.- Come vuoi Sasuke -risponde. " Saebbbe inutile farli cambiare idea, non servirebbe a niente"pensa. Quella notte stessa, lasciarono il villaggio. Sakura cerco di fermarli, ma il fratello la stordi.

Oggi...

Incredibilmente, Fumino si era trovata bene nella schiera di Orochimaru. Seppure ci fossero poche ragazze. Non andava in missione. Orochimaru l'aveva addestrata personalmente, ma preferiva tenerla alla base. Sta camminando per il corridoio, si trova al secondo piano dell'edificio. Ignora gli sguardi che gli vengono lanciati. Nessun ragazzo oserebbe sfiorarla, anche solo con un dito. Se qualcuno lo facesse dovrebbe vedersela con Sasuke. Più il tempo passava, più il fratello diventava protettivo. Fin troppo, non sopportava il suo attacamento a lei. Voleva essere liberà. Era felice quando partiva per le missioni, finnalmente, poteva fare quello che voleva. Liberà di avvicinarsi ai ragazzi, senza rischiare che il fratello gli amazasse. I primi anni avevano dormito nella stessa stanza, dividendo il letto. Ma da due anni, stava nella stanza accanto alla sua. Quando gli venvano gli incubi, però, si spostava nella sua stanza è dormiva con lui. Orochimaru non apprezava la cosa diceva che ormai lei era una donna è non era il caso che dormisse in camera con il fratello.

Lei si fidava cicamente del fratello, sicura che non gli avrebbe mai fato del male. Ne era sicura. Karin, diceva che si fidava troppo del fratello, ma lei non l'ascoltava. Come sempre i suoi capelli, lunghi, sono raccolti in una coda di cavallo. Indossaa dei pantaloni lunghi è una camicetta. Deesta le gonne e i vestiti. Ogni tanto Karin cercava di convincerla a truccarsi è a mettere uno dei suoi vestiti o una delle sue gonne. Una volta i era riuscita, ma Fumino si era sentita in imbarazzo con quel vestito così corto è con quella scolattura così vistosa. L'amica l'aveva purè truccato un po'. Quando si era vista allo specchio, non aveva reagito tanto bene. Certo era ancora più bella del solito, però quella non era lei. La vera Fumino Uchiha non si sarebbe mai vestita così e truccata. Lei era molto timida e ingenua, questo secondo l'amica. Essendo che cerano poche ragazza non aveva tante amiche. Karin, era la migliore. Si sta dirigendo nella stanza di Kabuto, gli aveva promesso di aiutarlo con una pianta. Solo lui sapeva che poteva ridare la vita alle piante.

Arrivata d'vanti alla stanza, bussa due volte. Poco dopo, la porta si apre. Kabuto gli sorride. Si sistema gli occhiali sul naso.- Fumi, entra -la invita. lei ubbidisce. Sul davanzale della finnestra si trovava un Bonsai, in pessime condizioni. Si avvicina alla pianta. Sente la porta che viene chiusa. Si avvicina alla piantina. Posa la mano sulla pianta, chiude gli occhi,. Il Chaka passa dalla sua mano al Bosai, quando gli riapre la piatina stava di nuovo bene.- Grazie -la voce di Kabuto la fa voltare. Sorride- Non ce di che -risponde. Rimangono in allungo in silenzio- Perchè non hai detto a ,Orochimaru del mio legame con le piante e i mfiori? -chiede. Non era certa fosse normale quello che poteva fare. Il ragazzo alza e abassa le spalle. Cammina lentamente verso di lei, Fumino rimane immobile. Ora sono a pochi centimetri di distanza, I loro corpi si sfiorano. Lei spalanca leggermente gli occhi neri. Non si era mai avvicinato così tanto. Le sue labbra si posano sulle sue, rimane pietrificata. Non si aspettava una tale reazione. Gli pare di sentire le urla del fratello se lo scoprisse. Lui si allontana è la fissa intensamente- Scura -ice- Non importa -risponde, ancora sotto shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Non possiedo Naruto. Attenzione: Incesto tra fratelli e violenza sessuale. Recensite è continuate a leggere. Non fermatevi al primo capitolo

La festa di compleanno.

Fumiko, apre gli occhi. Si siede sul letto. è mezza addormentata. Lacia un'occhiata a Sasuke, suo fratello dorme beatamente. è tornato la sera prima, dopo essere stato via due setttimane. Lo osserva. I capelli lunghi, sparsi sul cuscino. Questa notte è stato lui a raggiungerla nel suo letto. Per una volta aveva avuto lui bisogno di lei. Si alza piano, non vuole rischiare di svegliarlo. Quando si era presentato nella sua stanza, con la scusa di avere avuo un terribile incubo, lei sapeva che mentiva. Sasuke non sarebbe mai venuto a dormire con lei solo perchè aveva fatto un brutto sogno. Sa solo che ha incontrato Itachi e gli altri membri dell'Organizazione. Si alza dal letto. Indossa una canuttiera rosa, e dei pantaloncini colrti neri. Si dirige verso il bagno. Apre la porta, entra nella piccola stanza. Riempe la vasca da bagno. Si spoglia, togle il reggieno e le mutandine. Entra nella vasca, l'acqua è calda. Lava i capelli.

Pochi minuti dopo esce dall'acqua, si avvolge in un'accapatoio bianco. Sente bussare alla porta- Sasuke -era Kabuto. Inutile dire che suo fratelo non era l', non era stupido. Va alla porta è l'apre. Il ragazzo la fissa pietrificato. Certamente, non si aspettava che gli apisse con solo un'accapatoio adosso.- Cosa ce? -chiede, mentre si copre il capo con il cappuccio del accapatoio, strofina i capelli, per asciugarli- Orochimaru, vuole vedere tuo fratello -spiega. S volta verso Sasuke, il quale si era svegliato, ora stava seduto sul letto. Con indosso un pigiama di colore blu scuro. Si alza in piedi è si dirige purè lu verso la porta- Arrivo subito. prima mi lavo e mi vesto -annuncia. Kabuto chiude la porta. Per un'atimo pensa che la rimprovera per avere aperto la porta così. Invece suo fratello va in bagno, chiude la porta. Poco dopo sente il rumore dell'acqua." Strano che non mi abbia sgridato"pensa. Sasuke era strano, in un'latra occasione l'avrebbe di cero rimproverata.

Quando Sasuke esce dal bagno, trova Fumiko già vestita, i capelli ancor umidi- vado a vedere cosa vuole Orohimaru -annuncia, la sorella non lo guarda è annuisce. Prima di uscire gli da un bacio sul capo.- Come mai ogi sei così affetuoso? -chiede lei, sorridendo.- Non posso nenache dare un bacio alla mia sorellina? -chiede. Fumiko scoppi a ridere- Ti prego, non sei mai afetuoso. Sputa il roso e da quando sei tornato che ti comporti in modo stano -nota" Naturalmente se ne è accorta. Dovevo essermi rincitrulito se pensavo che non se ne sarebbe accorta"pensa. Esce dalla stanza, prima toglie la chiave dalla serratura. Uscito chiude a porta a chiave. Non fa in tempo ad'allontanarsi che sente sua sorella battere contro la porta, probabilmente la prendeva a pugni- Sasuke Uchiha, apri subito! -sbraita, dall'altra parte della porta- Sei uscito di senno. Adesso incominci a chiudermi a chiave in camera? -chiede. Era furiosa.- Apri subito! -urla. Alcuni Ninja, in corridoio, si voltano a guardarlo incuriositi- Tranquilla sorellina, appena torno sarai libera -la informa- Disgraziato! Questa me la paghi -annuncia. Prende la chiave è la mette nella tasca dei pantaloni. Fumiko continuava a urlare insulti verso di lui.

Neppure a lui piace l'idea di doverla chiudere in camera, ma non ha altra scelta. Quando avrebbe aperto la porta, probabilmente, l'avrebbe strozzato, furiosa com'era. Purtroppo Orochimaru l'aveva addestrata bene, non combatteva mai, ma quando succedeva...eri fregato. Sembrava quasi che avesse un chakra più potente del normale. Sua sorella diventava una besta, poi quando era arabbiata." Questa è la voltache mi uccide"forse era meglio dirle il motivo per cui l'aveva intrappolata, sempre se ci sarebbe riuscito prima che l'amazasse. L'Akatsuki, voleva Fumiko, il suo piccolo fiore indifeso. Bhe indifeso, mica tanto. Se solo fosse andata in Accademia, sarebbe diventata la più brava, almeno in combattimento. Ricordava quando era riuscita a umiliare Orochimaru. L'allievo che batte il suo sensei. Per settimane se n'era parlato, era divntato l'evento del mese, se no dell'anno. Ovviamante se Orochimaru era nelle vicinanze, essuno osava parlare dell' sorriso divertito appare sul volto di Sasuke" Brava sorellina"pensa, come all'ora.

Sua sorella era una forza della natura, per lo più stava tranquillinda passando la maggior parte del suo tempo in giardino. In mezzo ai fiori e gli alberi. Si occupava del giardino. Ogni volta che arrivavano in un nuovo posto, ravivava il giardino. Rendeva il posto più allegro e colorato.A lei piaceva molto passare il suo tempo tra i fiori e gli alberi. Passava fuori la maggior parte del suo tempo. Però adesso non poteva permeterlelo, L'Akatsuki voleva sua sorella, probabilmente, per usarla come ostaggio. Sasuke avrebbe rischiato la sua vita per salvare la sua sorellina, è questo loro lo sapevano bene. Specialmente Itachi. Suo fratello non sapeva niente di Fumiko, non aveva passato gran parte della sua vita con lei. Lui l'aveva rivista per la prima volta dopo otto anni. Quando era tornato a Konoha è aveva rotto il polso a Sasuke accusandolo di essere debole. Fumiko si era fraposta tra di loro prendendo le difese di Sasuke. Lei non sentiva Itachi come un fratello, per lei era un perfetto sconosciuto.

Da poco Fumiko era un Ninja del villaggio del suno, ma non metteva mai il coprifronte. Lei da poco era diventata una Jonin. Non sfruttava molto le sue abilita, il che era un vero spreco. Orochimaru preferiva tenerla vicino, ormai era diventata il suo braccio destro, è gli faceva anche da guardia del corpo. In teora lui non ne aveva alcuno bisogno, però preferiva essere previdente. Grazie aquesto era diventata molto potente, nessuno osava contradirla la temevano quanto il loro leader." Sarà, ma per me è sempre indifesa"Sasuke, la teneva sempre d'occhio. Ora poi doveva essere la sua seconda ombra. Tra pochi giorni sarebbe stato il compleanno della Uchiha. Lei era l'ultima donna del loro clan, rimasta. Sasuke, bussa a una porta. Poco dopo una voce risponde dall'interno- Avanti -enta è trova Orochimaru seduto dietro a una scrivania. Accanto a lui si trovava Kabuto, se non cera Fumiko cera lui vicino a lui.

- So che hai imprgionato la povera Fumiko -dice Orochimaru, un ghigno appare ul suo volto. L'aveva già saputo, le notizie correvano veloci.- Posso sapere il motivo del gesto? -chiede.- La sto prtogendo -risponde prontamente. orochimaru alza le spalle- Tua sorella è una jonin molto forte. Non ha bisogno della tua protezione -nota. L'uchiha, sospira.- So bene che è molto forte. Ma...-Non finisce la frase- Ma per te restera sempre la tua indifesa sorellina -completa la frase l'altro- Esttamente -conferma. Kabuto scuote la testa. Sasuke, lo guarda male- Dovresti smetterla di starle così appicicato, lascia che cresca e sbali -lo rimprovera." Se pensi che non sappia della tua sbandata per lei ti sbagli di grosso"Lo sapeva bene, non era certo stupido.- Poi un giorno dovrai purè lasciare che si fidanzi -considera Orochimaru. Sasuke strinse i pugn- Quando sarò morto -risponde. Kabuto scuote di nuovo la testa. Sasuke era gelosissimo della sorella. In fondo come darli torto dopo quello che avevano passato. Gli restava soltonto lei. Bhe cera anche Itachi, in teoria.

- Temo che quella ragazza sia l'ultima possibilità per garantire continuita al vostro clan. Peerò con un fratello così -considera il leader. A Orochimaru dei piccoli Uchiha tronerebbero molto utili, grazie al lro Sharingan. Però non contava molto su Sasuke, tanto meno su Itachi. L'ultima possibilita era Fumiko. Ma Sasuke, non lasciava nemmeno che un ragazzo le rivolgesse la parola.-Tornando al motivo per cui ti ho convocato. Voglio sapere dove si trova l'Organizazione -cambia argomento.- Non molto lontano da qua. Stanno veneno a prendere mia sorella -risponde.- è noi gli accoglieremo. Chi sta venendo? -chiede- Kisame e Itachi -risponde prontamente. Non vedeva l'ora di vedere suo fratello morto, finnalmente.- Bene, fino ad'allora devi tenere d'occhio Fumko, così se attacano saremo pronti -considera- Ora puoi andare -agiunge, congedandolo.

Qul pomeriggio, al villaggio del Suono.

Itachi e Kisame erano arrivati a destinazione. Dovevano solo trovare il nascondiglio di Orochimaru, dove contavano di trovare Fumiko. Nascondevano il loro Chara. Stavano caminando poco distante dal paese, potevano vedere la gente che camminava per le vie del paese. L'attenzione di Itachi viene catturata da due ragazze. Una bruna, con i capelli raccolti in una coda di cavallo e gli occhi dello stesso colore. L'altra dai caprelli rosi, co gli occhiali. Gli occhi dell stesso colore. La bruna sorrideva raggiante.- Dobbiamo sbrigarci prima che tuo fratello si accorga che sei usciuta -gli ricorda la rossa. L'altra annuisce, prima di fare un giro su sestessa. Sembrava una bambina.- Tranquilla, torneremo alla base tra pochi minuti. Sasuke non se ne accorgera che siamo uscite -risponde l'altra" Fumiko, dev'essere lei"pensa. Era cresciuta. L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista aveva nove anni, è aveva appena preso le difese di Sasuke. Era cresciuta, ormai era una giovane donna. Purè molto attraente"Ma cosa sto pensando?è mia sorella"si rimprovera.

Le due ragazze, entrano in una sala datè. Kisame si avvicina a Itachi.- Pensi sia la bruna?-chiede. Itachi annuisce, doveva essere lei da come avevano parlato. Non aveva detto, esattamente, che Sasuke era suo fratello. Però pareva di si. è siccome, che lui spasse, non avevano altre sorelle apparte Fumiko, doveva essere lei, per forza.- Certo, che è bella -amette Kisame, lo fulmina con lo sguardo.- Non farti strane idee -lo avvisa.- Non posso neppure farle un complimento -protesta- No -nega. Resiste alla tentazione di tirarli un pugno.- Tra pochi giorni sarà il suo compleanno, la rapiremo all'ora -spiega- Perchè? -ciede Kisame. Itachi risponde scocciato, come se fosse una cosa ovvia- Sarà disratta dal suo compleanno, come Sasuke. Saranno più vulnerabili -spiega. Quando le ragazze escono dal locale, le seguono. Così arrivano a un grande edificio. Circondato da un bellissimo giardino fiorito.- La base dev'essere lì -nota Itachi. Fissando le due ragazze, entrare nell'edificio.- Staremo nelle vicinanze -aggiunge. L'uomo squalo annuisce.

Itachi si allontana da Kisame, avvicinandosi un po' all'edificio. Vede Fumiko e Sasuke sotto un'albero. Si avvicina ulteriormente, stando ben attento a mascherare il suo Chakra, per evitare di venire attacato sal fratello.- Dopo omani è il tuo complenno -le ricorda Sasuke. Fumiko alza e abassa le spalle.- Non mi piaciono i complenni -amette.- Perchè?-chiede il fratello, con un sorriso divertito.- Non lo so -risponde incerta.-Sedici anni, come passa in fretta il tempo -confessa lui. Lei sorride.- Prima che te ne accorgi avrai cinquant'anni, fratellone -nota.- Guarda che anche tu ci arriverai, prima o po -osserva l'altro. Fumiko, gli colpisce il petto con un pugno, Sasuke affera il polso. Scoppiano a ridere- Come farei senza di te? -chiede. Fumiko, sorride- Vivresti benissimo, comunque-risponde convinta. Sasuke,l'abbraccia, gli da un bacio sul capo.- Ti voglio bene, sorellina -dice. Lei lo allontana un po'- Anchio, vado dentro. Orochimaru voleva parlarmi -annuncia. Scioglie l'abbraccio e si dirige verso l'edificio, ne varca la soglia. Spariscie dalla mia vista. Sasuke si passa una mano tra i capelli. Poi entra purè lui.

Dovevano concentrarsi, fare un piano per catturarla, dovevano agire con prudenza. Non potevano rischiare di essere scoperti. Mancava poco al compleanno, lei sarebbe stata indiffesa e tranquilla. Eccitata per la festa, purè Sasuke, magarì, avrebbe abbassato la guardia. Almeno per un giorno. Tre giorni mancavano nel fratempo si sarebbero organizati, studiando il piano e tenendo d'occhio l'edificio. Cercando i punti deboli. Non sembrava un'impresa così difficile, ma parlavano di Sasuke. Non avrebbe, certamente, lasciato farli rapire la sorellina così facilmente, era tutt'altro che stupido. Bisognava attendere pazientemente sperando, nel fratempo, di non essere scoperti. Specialmente da Sasuke.

Tre giorni dopo...

Fumiko non aveva avuto molto voce in capitolo, per quanto riguardava il suo vestito. Karin aveva avuto la brillante idea di comprarli lei l'abito. è la giovane Uchiha si malediva mentalmente per averla lasciata fare."Perchè?, perchè?"si chiedeva. Mente, a disagio, si fissava allo specchio" Un'abito più succinto non c'era?"si chiede. Il vestito blu gli arrivava ad'altezza cosce, è la cortezza pass. Ma la scollatura decisamente provocante, quella no!( large/WG/02/1C/00/3K/11/WG021C003-K11 1. ). Ok, forse la scollatura non era cos'ì grande, però era comunque molto a disagio. li è l'avrebbe fatta pagare, prima o poi. Cara e salata. Per ora doveva indossare quel vestito. Percarita era un bel vestito, ma troppo sucinto per i suoi gusti. Si vergognava molto. Mentre si dirige alla stanza dove ci sarà stata la festa, continua a maledire la rossa. Promettendo di farglielela pagare cara.

Quando entra nella stanza, centinaia di persone sei voltano a guardarla. I ragazzi sono allibiti, sorpresi da quello che vedono. Non avevano mai visto Fumiko con un vestito, tantomeno così corto e scollato. La ragazza, vorebbe evaporre, o almeno diventare invisibile. Non sopport tutti quei occhi su di se. Cammina nervosa, cercando di trattenersi dallo scappare via. Si cocentra su suo fratello in fondo alla sala. Il quale sembra sul punto di far cadere il bicchiere che ha in mano. Purè lui allibito. Orochimaru, sorrideva divertito. Che ci fosse purè lui dietro a quel vestito? Raggiunge i due.- Che hai fatto? -chiede Sasuke, con tono rimproverebile.- Com ti è venuto in mente di mettere un tale vestito? -agiunge, arabbiato. Fumiko è incapace di rispondere- Lasciala Sasuke -interviene Orochimaru, il quale sembrava sul punto di scopiare a ridere, è non faceva nulla per nasconderlo.

In quel momento la ragazza si accorge che la maggior parte dei ragazzi sta lasciando la sa, dopo aver detto una scua e averle fatto gli auguri. Sente il suo cuore acellelare il battito. Le ragazze presenti, poche veramente. Si apprestano purè loro a lasciare la sala. Questa volta è Fumiko a essere allibitsa, oltre che preoccupata. A poco poc la sala si svuota. Rimangono solo lei, Orochimaru, Sasuke e Karin. Tutti sono andati via. La giovane Uchiha è incapace di proferire parola, la sua bocca è spalancata. Karin si avvicina.- Cose sucesso? -chiede. La dommanda che purè Fumiko avrebbe voluto proferire, ma incapace di farlo.- Ecco! visto sorellina, se ne sono andati tutti. Colpa tua è della tua pessima idea di vestirti così -la rimprovera Sasuke.- Augri -dice, esce dalla stanza.- Non darli retta, stai benissimo -la consola Karin. Ma la bruna, sente un gran senso di vergogna e vuoto. Esce di corsa dalla stanza, dirigendos verso il giardino.

" Ho sconvolto tutti, mi sono rovinata la festa da sola... Non dovvo vestirmi così "pensa. Raggiunge il bosco addiacente al giardino. Dopo un po' si ferma. Si siede accanto aa un albero, appoggiando la schiena alla cortecci. Scoppia in lacrime. Stava male vestita così era ridicola, come non mai. Tutti erano rimasti sdegnati. è talmente arabbiata che strappa la parte inferiore del vestito. Ormai sembrava più una maglietta, le cosce completamente esposte, o quasi. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, dissolito gli tiene legati. Ma quellasera erano sciolti le incorniciavano il viso. Liberì sulle spalle. Gli arrivavano ormai alla clavicola, talmente erano lunghi. Dava purè lòa colpa a Karin.. Se prima voleva farlela pagare, adesso era furiosa. Gli Uchiha, avevano la vendetta nel sangue. Erano famosi, per le loro vendete. LEi e Sasuke erano d'avvero cattivi quando volevano. Lei er buona, dolce, simaptica. Ma purè spietata, in combattimento era diventata più brava del , veloce e agile. Una macchina da guerra. Dissolito risolveva i problemi parlano, ma questa volta parlare era l'ultima cosa che voleva. Karin doveva guardarsi bene alle spalle.

Un fruscio attira la sua attenzione. Si drizza in piedi. Si volta nella direzione, da cui aveva sentito il rumore. Non aeva armi, purtroppo. Si mette in posizione di combattimento.- Chi va la? sbraita. Guardando un'albero Ignorando le sue gambe troppo esposte. Una figura esce da dietro l'albero. Non può vedere bene, accausa del buio. Ma riconosce il mantello e i colori dell'Akatsuki. Oltre alla maschera che copre il volto. Il cakra gli è sconosciuto. Il problema di essere la guardi del corpo di Orochimaru era che era sempre dentro alla sede, perciò non conosceva molto i nemici. Quel poco che sapeva gli è l'aveva detto suo fatello o qualcun'altro. La figura si toglie la maschera. Scopre un volto che le vagamente familiare. Quei occhi neri e quei segni sul volto gli conosceva bene. Abassa ,involontariamente la guardia, sorpresa.- Itachi. Ricordava l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto. Erano a Konoha. Lui era venuto per rapire Naruto e aveva rotto il polso a Sasuke, urlandoli che era un debole. Fumiko, appena bambina, si era buttata in mezzo ai due fratelli. Lo sguardo deciso e orgoglioso. Lui subitò non l'aveva riconosciutà, poi doveva avere notato la somiglianza con la madre. Si era esposta per diffendere il fratello e lui era rimasto sorpreso dal suo coraggio. Prima di sparire aveva detto a Sasuke di prendere esempio da lei.

- La bruna, si riprende dalla sorpresa, rendendosi conto di essere d'avanti a un emico, che poi era responsabile dello sterminio del loro Clan, che aveva ucciso senza pieta: Donne, bambini, uomini e vecchi. Ma sopratutto i loro genitori. Coloro che l'avevano amato, protetto e nutrito con tanto amore. La ragazza, al pensiero, cade in ginocchio debole.- Perchè? Come hai potuto Itachi' -chiede, i suoi occhi si riempiono di nuovo di lacrime. Lo fissa sconvolta. Qualcuno l'afferra da dietro, non prova neppure a diffendersi.- Andiamo -dice Itachi. Poi scompaiono. Si ritrova in una camera da letto a lei scoosciuta. Il Ninja che l'aveva presa, non lo guarda neppure. Esce dalla stanza lasciandoli solo. Si lancià contro il fratello maggiore. Tira un pugno al suo petto, poi un'altro e un'altro ancora.- Ti oddio - urla, con tutte le sue forze. Itachi, gli afferra i polsi è la gira. Le stringe le braccia cotro la schiena, le fa male. Ignora il dolore.- Vuoi rompermi le braccia? Come hai rotto il polso di Sasuke a Konoha? -chiede, reddamente. lui le sussura all'orecchio.- Ti ricordavao più dolce sorellina, cosa ti è sucesso ? -chiede.- Sono cresciuta -mentre lo dice, riesce a liberarsi dalla presa. li tira un cal cio allo stomaco, lo vede piegsarsi per il dolore.

Itachi, si rialzasubito, le si avvicina e gli tirà un forte schiaffo alla guancia destra. La ede voltarsi, posando la mano sul volto. Lo fissa ferita e arabbiata. Toglie la mano, scoprendo la guancia rossa. Poteva vedere la traccia della sua mano. Inspiegabilmente, il rossore sparisce." Non ha usato il Chakra per gusarirsi,, ha fatto tutto da solo" nota. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo.- Allora sorellina, visto che dobbiamo condividere la stanza. per il tuo bene e la tua incolumita -la informa. Le socchiude gli occhi.- Scordatelo! -risponde.- Se preferisci dormire da sola è rischiare di essere violentata dai membri dell' Organizazione, vai purè -dice. Le apre la porta. Le lo fissa per qualche secondo, poi gli volta la schiena, incrocia le braccia.- D'accordo -risponde.- Brava- afferm. Kisame non l'avrebbe sfiorata con undito, ma non ea così sicuro per gli altri. Sopratutto se girava vestita così.

N. A

Per prima cosa ringrazio di cuore MarieVictoria, mettendo la storia tra le prerite, inconsapevolemente mi ha incoraggiato a mandarla avanti. Sperò che il capitolo non l'abbia delusa e che gli sia purè questo piaciuto come l'altro. 


	3. Chapter 3

Non possiedo Naruto. Attenzione: Incesto tra fratelli e violenza sessuale. Recensite è continuate a leggere. Non fermatevi al primo capitolo

Il demone in Fumiko

Itachi, la mattina dopo apri gli occhi. Le palpebre si erano aperte piano, le batte un po' di volte. il suo sguardo cadde nell'altra parte del letto, scoprendo che sua sorella non era accanto a lui. Si drizzo in piedi, si era dimmenticato di fare in modo che se toccava la finnesta o la porta, il suo chakra si sarebbbe indebolito." Idiota!"si disse, dandosi una pacca sua fronte. Si calmo quando senti il rumore della doccia. Era andata in bano, doveva essersi svegliata prima di lui. Doveva procurarle qualcosa da mettere, se girava con il vestito della sera prima. D'avvero i membri dell'Akatasuki avrebbero finito per violentarla. Tira un sospiro. Doveva parlare con Madara ora, per capire perchè gli aveva fatto rapire Fumiko. Probabilmente voleva usarla come esca per attirare Sasuke. Di certo avrebbe rischiato la sua vita per la sorella. Di questo itachi ne era, quasi certo.

Senza contare che Orochimaru non avrebbe rinunciato tanto facilmente alla sua guardia del corpo. Poi girava voce che Orochimaru voleva che fumiko si sposasse, così da poter far rivevere il Clan Uchiha. A quanto pare non nutriva tante speranze che lui e Sasuke, mettessero la testa a posto e lasciasero perdere le battaglie per farsi una famiglia. Lei era la sua unica speranza per dei piccoli Uchiha, ovviamente gli avrebbe usati a suo vantaggio. Sfruttando il loro Sharingan. era certo che Orochimaru non era tanto interessato a far riviver il clan, tanto quanto il potere che ne avrebbe questo si tenev buona laragazza, voleva sfruttarla. Itachi, raggiunse la sala delle riunioni. un grosso tavolo stava al centro della stanza, potevano starci attrono un sacco di persone ma le sedie erano solo sette. Poi una a capotavola. Deidara, Sasori, kisame erano ai loro posti. Poi ci erano altri membri che Itachi non conosceva bene è non era interessato a cooscerli. pernde il suo posto, vicino al suo partner. La testa di pesce gli lancia un ghigno.

- Allora come sta la nostra prigioniera? -chiede Madara.- Lo lasciata che faceva la doccia -Questa volta era stato più previdente, non poteva scappare.- Quasi, quasi vado a vedere se ha bisogno di aiuto per insaponare la schiena -dice Didara, fa per alzarsi. Ma un kunai sfiora la sua testa, lanciato da Itachi. nssuno si era accorto che era armato- Dicevi? -chiede con fredezza- Scherzavo -precisa il biondo,.- Allora Itachi quante volte ti hodetto di non venire alla riunioni armato -dice Madara esasperato, dal comportamento del ragazzo.- Almeno finche non imparerai a controllarti. Speriamo che tua sorella sia più quieta -nota.-Comunque, conoscete tutti la storia del Decacoda, vero? -chiede. I membri dell'Akatsuki annuirono.- bene. L'albero faceva dei frutti di colore rosso scuro. itachi ricordami cosa mangiò tua madre quando era incinta della nostra cara Fumiko -dice. tutti si voltarono a guardare l'Uchiha più anziano. Il ragazza, rimase un'attimo in silenzio- Un frutto, di colore rosso scuro. Le l'ho diede una vecchia, promettendole la salvezza del bambino. Mia madre rischiò d perdere Fumiko quando era incinta -racconta. i ricordi non erano molto vivi nella sua mente.- Poi il fiore -continua Madara.- Rosso con dei punti neri simili ai tomoe, nove -spiega l'uchiha. Poi come una realizazione lo prende. Fissa Madara." Non può essere"pensa. Fumiko era una ragazza buonisima come poteva essere la forzaportante del demone primario. No, era una oincidenza- Sospetto che il demone si sia impadronito della piccola Fumiko. Dopo che creai la statua, so che scappo( nella storia, l'evento della statua zavenne proprio sedici anni prima) -racconta.

- Ora c'è lo dici. po perchè Fumiko -sbraita Itachi.- Sfrutto tua madre. Un neonato era la cosa miglioe, sarebbe cresciuto con lui. Il Decacoda a per forza bsogno di un corpo, se non non è nulla. Può commandare le persone, influenzare. Ma ha bisogno di un corpo. è cosa c'è di meglio di un neonato? -chiede.- Se otteniamo lo Shinju, saremo potentissimi. è come se avessimo tutti i Corcetori, è considenando che non riusciti ad'ottenerli. Questo è un vantaggio -nota. Quella parte era vera. Però Itachi sapeva che gli altri che tenevano il demone sigillato erano morti- La uccideresti se estraessi il demone a lei -nota. Madara scuote la testa- No, con lei è diverso. Il demone è una vita assente alla sua. I poteri gli potrebbero rimanere. Lui potrebbe commandarla, non sappiamo se quella che abbiamo d'avanti è Fumiko Uchiha o il Shinju, dentro di lei -continua. Cadde un silenzio di tomba- Tua sorella ci guadagnerebbe solo da questo. Non potrebbe più commandarla. è lui che potrebbe ucciderla volendo. A lui serve che il suo corpo e ano e forte, ma quando non avrà più bisogno di lei, la ucciderà -cerca di convincerlo.- non sa se lo farebbe. Poi sono delle coincidenze Il fiore non è mai appassito a casa mia, ma non signiica niente -sbraita.

- Dobbiamo esserne sicuri. Bisogna fare in mdo che il Shinju si manifesyi per prottegerla. Sneza di lei, lui irrealtà è debole. Tua sorella è la sua ancora di salvezza. Grazie a lui lei è immortsale, possiede il Rinnegan e lo Sharigan. Purè l'occhio lunare -nota. Itachi ricorda una cosa, sua sorella era nata di notte. Con la luna perfettamente visibile in cielo. Poi il suo chakra era molto forte. Scuote la testa. Si passa una mano tra i cpelli neri" No lei, no Fumiko"pensa.- Come facciamo? -chiede Deidara.- Violentarla -risponde il Lealder. Al pù vecchio degli Uchiha, ci vuole qualche secondo per relizzare quella parola. Si drizza in piedi, furioso. Sbate i pugni sul tavolo.- Stai scherzando? Stai parlando di una ragazzina! -urla. Kisame lo supplica di calmarsi.- Bene ti sei appena guadagbato l'incarico -sentenzia il Leadr.- Sei diventato più pazzo di Orochimaru? è mmia sorella -urla, ancor apiù furioso.- Allora ti conosiglerei di mfare in fretta, prima che Sasuke venga a riprendersera -risponde l'altro, con un tono strnamente tranquillo. Prima di dirigersi verso l'uscita il bruno afferra la sedia su sui era seduta è la scaraventa per terra. Una gamba di legno si rompe.

Nel fratempo nel bagno nella stanza di Itachi. Fumiko aveva raccolti i capelli in una coda di cavallo, alata. Perforuna aveva sempre l'abbitudine di portare con se un lastico legato al polso, nel caso per qualche ragione etra in giro è non ne aveva a dispozione. Non era abbituata a tenere i capelli sciolti. Però non aveva vestiti. ilsuo sguardo cadde sull'armadio del fratello. Poteva prendere i suoi vestiti. Poi lavarleli. Si era calmata molto dalla sera prima. Ora era più luccida. Apre l'armadio. perne una camicia bianca e dei pantaloni blu scuro. Probabilmente gli sarebbero stati un po' larghi, ma meglio di niente. Sperava che l fratello gli avrebbe procurato dei vestiti. Si toglie l'accapatoio bianco. Lo poggi sul letto. è costretta a rimettere la biancheria intima della sera prima, per ora non avevaltro." Un'altra cosa che mi deve procurare "pensa. Come previsto ipantaloni gli stavano larghi. Infila la camicia sotto sperando di risolvere così il problema. però continuanao a caderli. Lancià un'occhiata alla corda dell'accapatoio. L'afferra è la mette a mo' di cintura." Meglio di niente" pensa.

Si guarda atorno, si avvicina alla fratello, naturalmente, ci aveva messo un siglilo. Scapare da lì non era possibile e neppure dalla finestra. Era stato previdente. Almeno non è stupido come crdeva, putroppo per lei. Se pensava di tenerla rinchiusa a lungo si sbagliava è molto. Sarebbe riuscità a scappare. Socchiude gli occhi." Sasuke, dove cazzo sei?"si chiede. Cosa aspettava a venire a liberarla. Forse faceva meglio ad'arrangiarsi che sperare nel fratello. Alza le spalle. Prende l'asciugamano è lo riporta in bagno. Poi torna nella camera, si siede sul letto. Si butta sul gli occhi. Dopo qualche minuto, viene svegliata dal rumore della chiave nella seratura della porta." Devo essermi assopita"pensa. La manica della camicia, scivola lascianda la sua spalla destra scoperta. Guarda fuori dalla finnestra era già buoi. Doveva aver dormito tanto. Itachi entra nella stanza, con in mano un vassoio. Gli porge il cibo. Mangia in silenzio, aveva molta fame. Aveva saltato il pranzo. Quando ha finito di mangiare, alza lo sguardo verso di lui. Gli occhi del fratello erano, normali, neri.

- Mi spiace per ieri sera, ho esagerato -si scusa. Lui non risponde, prende il vassoio è lo poggia sul pavimento. poi si siede sul letto, accanto a lei. Senza alcun preaviso se lo ritrova adosso- Itachi! -urla. Gli strappa i vestiti di dosso" è impazzito" pensa. Quando si ritrova nuda, la sua mente realizza- Lasciami andare! -urla. Cerca di spingerlo via. a lui riesce a bloccarle i polsi. Prima che abbia il tempo di capire qualcosa, se lo ritrova nudo d'avanti a lei. Completamente nudo. L'affera per i fianchi- Itachi! Lascami subito! -urla. lo sente entrare dentro dis e, con nessuna pieta.- Ah! -lancia un'urlo di dolore. Sente il sangue uscire da lei. Sente le spinte, gli ci vuole qualche secondo per abbituarsi.- Esce subito da me -urla, ancora. Possibile che quel mostro fosse suo fratello! Certo aveva sterminato il loro clan, ucciso i loro genitori. Ma come poteva violentarla. Era sua sorella.- Sono tua sorella -cerca di farlo tornare in se. Peggiora la situazione. Gli morde il seno. Urla, mentre spinge dentro di lei con una forza inaudita. Scoppisa in lacrime.

Sente il suo rilascio dentro di se, l'avrebbe ucciso. Questo era poco ma sicuò. Quando, finnalmente, la lascia andare e sce da lei. nota dei livide suelle ue gambe e il sangue. Si alza immediatamente è corre in bagno. Apre l'acqua della doccia. Lascia poi scorrere l'acqua su di se, per purirsi. è bollente m non gli importa. Gli fa ancora male, non è solo il corpo a farle male ma purè il cuore. Sente la porta della stanza aprirsi e chiudersi, poi il rumore della chiave nella serratura. Dopo essersi insaponta, ha fregato talmente tanto che la sua pelle è diventata rossa. Quando esce dalla doccia, si rimette l'accapatoio che aveva già usato prima. Si guarda allo spcchio. La sua coda era disordinatissima, il suo volto rosso . Gli fa ancora male. Tona in camera. Rimette la camicia e i pantaloni. Ha buttato il capatoio per terra, incurante. Si ficca sotto le coperte. Improvisamente il dolore cessa all'improviso. Guarda i punti dove prima ci erano i lividi, erano spariti. la sua pelle era tornata rosa come prima" Non ho usato il chakra "pensa, confusa. Adesso non voleva pensrci. Tira le copert fino al suo collo, sente un po' di calore. Ancora una volta scoppia in lcrime. Poi si addormenta.

_Camminava in una stanza buia. non cera nessuno con lei.- C'è qualcuno? -chiede, la sua voce rimboma nella stanza, l'eco. Cammina. Nota una luce in fondo alla stanza. Corre, temendo che possa spegnersi lasciandola al buio. Si ritova il un giardino. Il più bello che avesse mai visto. Ci erano dei fiori che non aveva ai visto- Dove sono? -chiede. nota due bambini che giocano nell'erba. hsai piedi di un grosso albero con dei fiori rossi. I bambini erano iddentici con i capelli neri. Sul viso avevano due righe sotto gli occhi. Si vvicina hai due bambini. Si accorge che indossa un kimono verde chairo, con una fascia d'orta alla vita. I bambini non sembrano accorgersi di lei.- Ciao -dice. I pccoli sivoltano a guardarla. Sembravano così simili a Itachi" Saranno i segni sul viso" pensa. Uno dei bambini teneva in mano un cavallino di legno. Le lo porge.- Giochi con noi? -chiede, ha una voce così dolc. Il suo viso è innocente- Sì -risponde. Afferra il cavallino, lo stringe tra le dita.- Come vi chiamate? -chiede.- Io sono: Aki, è lui è mio fratello gemello Kenta -risponde l'altro bambino. improvvisamente. I due bambini iniziano ad'allontanarsi da lei- Aki, Kenta -gli chiama. Purè il cavallino scompare dalle sue mani. i bambi gli sorridono.  
_  
Fumiko si sveglia urlando i nomi dei bambini- Aki, Kenta -era stato solo un sogno. Nela sua mano non cera nessun cavallino di legno è nessun bambino era presente nella stanza." Quei bambini" pensa, poggia la mano sulla fronte. cetrca di convincersi che era solo un sogno. Itachi non c'era nella stanza, perfortuna. Si alza dal letto. Indossa ancora i vestiti del giorno prima. Voleva sgranchirsi le gambe, un po'. La porta si apre, trattiene il fiato. Non era Itachi ma un ragazzo con i capelli biondi, un ciuffo gli coppriva un'occhio. Doveva essere dell'Akatsuki, indossava i lro mantello- Ben svelia -dice.- Ti ho portato dei vestiti -gli porge una borsa. La prende, tra le mani. Senza aggiungere altro il ninja la lascia da sola. Apre la borsa c'era tre paia biancheria intima pulita, di colore bianco oltre che tre kimono: uno azzurro, uno rosa e l'altro giallo. Si cambia. Sceglie di mettere quello azzrrro. Si siede sul letto. Dopo un po' sente di nuovo la porta di aprrsi. Era di nuovo il ninja di prima.- Scusa, no mi sono presnetato. Io sono Deidara -si presneta, portando la mano0 al petto.-Io fumiko -risponde.- Hai fame? -chiede. Annuisce, poggia una mnao sullo stomacoche in rispota brontola piano. Si alza dal letto, escono dalla stanza. La conduce in una grande sla illuminata. Suo fratello e alte sette ninja erano seduti attorno a un tavolo. Intenti a mangiare. Il ninja a capotavola alza lo sgaurdo verso di lei.

- Ecco la nostra ospite. Siediti accanto a me -la invita, indicando la sedia accanto a lui. Si siede alla sua desta, come da richiesà. Gli danno da mangiare dei noodle, glis tesso che aveva già mangiato la sera prima. Mangia in silenzio mentre gli altri chiacchierano tra di lro- Io sono Madara -si presenta l'uomo accanto a lei. Lo fissa.- Commando io l'organizazione -spiega.- Il Ninja con la fasce di pesce, azzurra è il partner di tuo fratello: Kisame -aggiunge indicandolo. In'effetti era strana la sua pelle azzurra, era proprio ugaule a un pesce. i chieda da dove provenga.- Deidara l'hai già conosciuta. Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi vicino a lui si chiama: Sasori -continua. I due ragazzi gli sorriono. Mentre la ragazza sente un profondo disagio.

nei gironi seguenti, si era abbituata al suo nuovo alloggio è hai membri dell'Akatsuki, non erano così terribili come ensa. era riusctià pesino a immenticare quello che era scuesso con Itachi. Dopo quella notte, era cambiato. Era dolce e gentile. la ragazza, era sola nella stanza che continuava a dividere con lui. i primi giorni erano stati difficili. Col tempo si era calmata. Quella mattina si era svegliat da sola. Da un mese era lì è suo fratello Sasuke non l'aveva ancora trovata, questo la rendeva ansiosa e preoccupat." Forse gli è sucesso qualcosa" realizza. Non ha tsanto tempo per pensarci, perchè sente un gran senso di nausea. Si precipità in bagno è vomita nel Water" Di nuovo, oggi è il quarto giorno "pensa, chiedendo cos'avesse. Un dubbio si issinu dentro di lei. Si drizza in piedi. Si guarda allo specchio. Si alonana da esso per vedere tutto i, suo corpo. Si mette dilato. Alza la maglietta, fissa per qualche istante il suo ventre. Un po' gonfio come sempre. Scuote la tesata" Ma cosa vado a pensare"pensa. Certo il suo perido era in ritardo già da una settimana. Ma non poteva essere incinta, non di Itachi. Non di suo fratello. Scuote la testa, ridacchia. Ride della sua stupidità. Ci doveva essere una spiegazione diversa e logica. Ma quale?

N.A

Scusate ma questo capitolo è più corto, però è pieno di colpi di scena, forse troppi. Cosa n epensate, mi rivoglo sopratutto a te MarieVictoria. Cosa sta succedendo a Fumiko?


End file.
